sonics halloween
by EzGoEr
Summary: read the title man. read the title CANCELLED


SONICS HALLOWEEN

I OWN NOTHING. IF I DID I WOULD RULE THE WORLD

sonic13

tails6

shadow14

knuckels13

rouge13

tikal12

amy11

manic13

sonia13

SHADOWS house

shadow had _made _a black sword with some blood on it and dressed up in a super scary goth pants and metal armor slates over them with big chain mail armor . _i know it is lame sounding but to everyone else it is mega scary. _he grabed his bag wich looked like an authentic head. _it might just be a real head._

SONICS HOUSE

sonic had bought a hundred doller authentic freddy kruger coustume. it would scare kruger himself, he called his young friend tails and everyone else to come to _the Club._ the club was all the friends hideout Sonic finished his call and ran to the Club.

TAILS HOUSE

Tails was getting his costume on wich consisted of white metal fangs,a long midnight black cape,black painted tails so it looks like hes flying like a real vampire,white dress shirt,black pants and a gold chain with a blood red jewel. He looked in the mirror and it scared himself "Off to the club!" tails shouted chearfully yet vampire-ish.

THE CLUB Knukles was Mario, rouge was a leoperd, manic was Easy-E some rapper dude and sonia was princess peach,amy was modanna and tikal was a gothic princess

Tails creeped into the club when suddenly freddy kruger jumped him with a malicous smile. "Hi

tails." freddy said with lesiaure contempt. then tails screamed "SONIC HELP ME FREDDY KRUGERS GOT ME HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELP! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!" tails had started crying.

"Tails stop its me sonic." feddy siad as he took of his mask showing his smileing colbolt face. "S...s.sonic? why did you scare me?" tails whimperd. "Sorry little bro. I didn't mean to i thought you were brave." "I am brave." "Are not" "Are so" not" "SO" "Yeah so not brave." sonic joked. tails had tears in his eyes. "Oh come on little bro don't cry just a joke. you know i don't mean it." sonic said as tails let loose he water works.

"PLEASE stop crying you pathitic little _vampire._" the two friends turned to see their friendly rival shadow. "Hay i am a brave way past cool vampire. ask sonic." tails defended him self while he wiped away his tears. "What ever." sahdow retoted. after tails had stoped crying he saw shadows bloody sword and head trick-or-treat bag.

"SONIC! Shadow killed some look he's using the guys head as a bag!" tails cried. then again he started to cry. "Jeesh. you annyoing little fox stratighen up, get tough,and STOP crying!" shadow barked. "O...OK." tails stuterd. "Good. now lets wiat till every-" he was cut off when mario stepped in with princess peach, a leoperd, and easy-E walked in . "HAPPY HALLOWEN!!" they shouted. "SHUT IT!" shadow barked. "nice costumes guys. "Yeah cus' our costumes are so rule. they make everyone else drool. they in the hight top. we fly they not." manic raped. "Raper wanna be." everyone said in disgust at manics horried 'rap'. As manic was about to defend himself a gothic princess and modanoa.

"Hi girls." every one said when the other two of the team came in .tikal walked over to the ebony knight. modanna wlaked over to eazy-E. "Now lets go. GO GO GO. " shadow shouted like a drill sargent. knuckels and sonia took of east. manic and amy took west. shadow and tikal went north. tails and sonic went south. rouge had already gotten candy and started to orgainse a party.

sonic and tails had gotten a good bit of candy and started off to a big green toilet paperd, sprayed, and literd house. they walked over and rang the doorbell. "WHAT!?" a screechy voice called. an old sparrow came out saw tails and through candy bowls(wich the boys grabbed) bricks,lamps, and other various objects at the poor crying fox. sonic called the police and the sparrow was arresetd. life in prison for assaulat and murder of good candy.

manic and amy were having much worse luck. one guy siad he tried to kill eazy-E and chased manic around the block. then that guys wife was cousins with modonna and tried to kill amy for making fun of her.

shadow and tikal were having a streak of great luck. shadows head bag was filled so he opend two compartments in the eyes they filled, and so did the nose after he twisted it up, and finaly the toung compartment. tikals bag wich was also a head filled to so they went around a cornor and satrted to kiss...alot.

knuckels and sonia had a fiar streak of luck. they got normal sised candy and a fiar amount of it. theydid not kiss but just staerd intetaly in the others eyes.

rouge and called radom teenagres and kids with cool costumes. the fie to get in the Club party was to give rouge candy she wanted. if she wanted all your candy you would give it to her unless you wanted to waste the best party ever and waited till next year. but she got atleast 35 people to come in the club. the clubs layout was this. you walked in and so a red coach that was able to seat forty people arm length apart. a giant plasma screen in front of it, two green love seats off to the side and two doors that said do not enter. the doors led to secret compartments and the candy volt.

about an hour later everyone was called back to get to the club. they all got there around 9:30. tails had to be home around 10:25. so when they came in they partyed. tails waqlked over to the screen and started to watch the horror movie. "HAY MOVE OUT OF MY WAY. YOU EVEN ALLOWED TO WATCH THIS MOVIE!?" a gorrila yelled at tails. "Y...yeah." tails stuterd. "Well move." "I don't got ta'." "I said so twerp." "HAY" sonic yelled"that twerp is a club member and my best bud. so _you _move.

" fine." the gorila mumbeld. "Good." sonic retorted.


End file.
